


【诚楼】test drive

by Terressalian



Category: ABO - Fandom, 伪装者 | The Disguiser (TV), 诚楼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terressalian/pseuds/Terressalian
Summary: pwp初次abo尝试





	【诚楼】test drive

微弱的光线从厚重窗帘的缝隙溜进来，划破了昏暗。  
明楼一睁开眼，就发现这不是自己在明公馆的房间。更为糟糕的是，他浑身酸软乏力，后穴更是湿滑黏腻。发情期！明楼心中一紧，登时清醒了几分。  
门把手被拧动的声音突然响起，他悄悄用被子蒙住口鼻，只露出一双闭着的眼睛，努力克制体内翻涌的情热，大脑飞速运转，想着对策。  
那人在他身畔坐下。床微微下陷，明楼的危机感更重，却实在不知该如何脱身。  
突然，盖在脸上的被子被掀开：“大哥，是我。”阿诚的声音响起，雪松的清香随之传来。明楼一下放松了，让熟悉的alpha气息包裹住自己。  
“阿诚，这是在哪啊？”明楼开口，声音却意外的沙哑。  
“大哥，这是我们在香港的住处。”阿诚一边回答，一边轻轻抹去明楼额上的汗水。“你下了飞机一上车就睡着了，怎么喊都不醒，还是我把你背上楼的。谁想到你竟然这么能睡，这都睡了两天了。”  
阿诚知道大哥这是累极了。  
之前几年在日本人、重庆和延安之间周旋，没有一刻能放松。安全起见，明楼隐瞒了自己omega的身份，长期注射抑制剂控制情热，因而落下了头痛的毛病。有时疼得厉害了，明楼不得不放下手头的工作，脸色苍白蹙着眉靠在阿诚怀里。阿诚总是一边拿捏着力道不轻不重地揉着他的太阳穴一边暗暗心疼。哪有omega这么拼的！  
好不容易熬到抗战胜利，重庆和延安之间又暗流涌动。明楼对中国人内部的战争毫无兴趣，因而布了最后一个周密的局，造成他和阿诚已死的假象，实则两人早已悄悄坐上了去往香港的飞机。直到飞机落地，压在明楼身上多年的重担才终于卸下。  
他已经为了民族的独立付出了太多，接下来，他想过安稳的日子，和阿诚一起。  
看着阿诚明亮而温柔的眼睛，明楼逐渐想起来自己现在已经从漩涡中抽出身了，不需要再每时每刻提心吊胆。  
紧张感一消失，情热的洪水失了闸门，倾泻而下。明楼的脸上泛起红晕，呼吸渐渐急促，额上的汗愈发多了。阿诚感到不对，连忙问道：“大哥怎么了？不舒服？”  
明楼刚要说话，喘息声倒先一步逸出唇齿。  
阿诚连忙打开台灯，俯下身来细瞧，却不想入眼的是一片绯红。习惯了黑暗的双眼一时难以适应光明，明楼闭上眼皱着眉不安地挣动。原先捂在被子里的信息素随着他的动作透漏出来，直扑向阿诚。  
omega馥郁而醇美的红酒香气绕着他，勾着他，引着他，诱出alpha清冽的气息，与之痴缠。  
阿诚心下了然，调暗了灯光，利落地除了衣裤便掀开被子钻到明楼的身旁。  
明楼不说话，只是挪了挪身子，给阿诚留出位置，任由他解去自己身上几乎湿透的睡衣。他在这事上总是有些放不开的，从不会主动开口请求。一笑惑众生的明长官在阿诚面前却意外地有几分羞涩。  
阿诚搂着他，轻轻衔住微微颤抖的唇瓣，用舌尖温柔地舔舐，仔细地描摹。怀里的人疏于锻炼，松松软软的，手感不错，此刻因为情动，又柔了几分。长年裹在西装三件套里的皮肤本就白皙光滑，覆上一层薄汗，越发滑腻，像上等的羊脂玉。只是这玉上是有几处划痕的。阿诚熟悉每一处伤痕的位置，有一处甚至只是险险避过要害。抚摸着这些伤痕，他心里酸涩而骄傲。他的大哥，他的爱人，是一个爱国者，一个顶天立地的中国人。可他比任何人都清楚，明楼为国所受的伤多半不在身上，在心里。  
他曾对明楼说过这话，那人只是笑笑抿了口茶道：“你当然清楚，因为你在我心里。”阿诚扑过去，吻住那张太会说话的嘴，吮出蜜糖般的津液，带着茶的清香。  
明楼逐渐不满足于这样轻柔的吻，他想要更多的。他努力地回想着阿诚之前的动作，小心翼翼地伸出舌尖勾了一下阿诚的柔软。奇妙的感觉令两人俱是一震。阿诚顿了一下，随即卷住意欲逃走的对方，钻入温暖的口腔，肆意游走，侵占。明楼呜咽一声，攀住阿诚的肩，身子愈发地软，像是要化了。  
一根灵巧的手指钻入后穴，明楼不住颤抖。尽管已经做过很多次，但他还是会紧张。后穴已经相当湿软了，omega的身体在情热的催化下早就做好了承欢的准备，一有异物进入，嫩肉便谄媚地迎上来。阿诚直接加到三指，进出自如，汁水多的外溢。他摸到那个熟悉的敏感点，轻轻揉按，明楼的呻吟便再也控制不住。  
“阿诚。”明楼用发颤的气声唤他，尾音消融在情欲中，双腿分开一些，手指插入他的发间摩挲他的头皮。隐晦的邀请。  
阿诚最受不了这个，咬着明楼微显的锁骨就直接闯了进去。  
空气中红酒和雪松的气息更浓郁了，叫嚣着，碰撞着，追逐着。明楼的内里紧致而火热，贴附着阿诚的坚硬，无声地述说着急切的渴求。他一下一下地撞击着，探向更深处，唇齿在明楼的胸口流连，含吮着挺立的红樱，引来蓦然加重了的喘息。明楼半阖着眼，一手松松地抓着他的手臂，一手轻轻地抚着他的发根。汗湿的发丝打了结，又随着耸动散乱，一绺绺地搭在额前，遮了眉眼。阿诚抬手拨开，露出因情欲而泛红的眼角，温柔地吻去生理性的泪水，下身动的更快更狠。  
两人早在巴黎就互通心意，坦诚相见，在上海时也偶尔于繁忙中偷得片刻温存。但碍于时局动荡，几年来他们很少真正做到这一步。而明诚也一直没有标记明楼。  
感到自己快要成结了，阿诚啄了一下明楼的额头，准备退出去，但明楼的腿环住了他的腰。他看向明楼，那双眼沉浸在情欲中却仍有几分清明，满满的都是他，只是他：“标记我。”雪松的气息凝固了些许，旋即如烟花般炸裂开来，激的明楼又是一声呻吟，红酒的香醇掠过他的鼻尖。他觉得自己要醉了。  
“大哥，你现在有些虚弱，能受的了吗？”阿诚的声音带着明显的颤抖，但很快就被明楼打断：“这种时候你怎么那么多话？服从命令！”  
服从命令的阿诚拽过一旁的枕头垫在明楼腰下，变换着角度深入，探寻着肖想已久的隐秘之处。很快，他触到了一条柔软的缝隙，几下用力的撞击之后，随着明楼越发急促的喘息，那里松软了下来。明诚一咬牙，冲破了阻碍，可那天鹅绒般的触感几乎让他直接缴械。明楼也不好过。对omega来说生殖腔是最敏感之处，这里被侵入的感觉完全不同于后穴被填满。明楼的生殖腔三十多年来第一次被开启，有痛痒，有酥麻，也有舒爽。过多的感觉混在一起向他袭来，简直难以承受。他不禁有点后悔刚才的逞强，但一想到进入这里的是阿诚，是唯一爱他懂他、伴他一生的人，他又放松了下来，把一切都交给他的alpha。  
阿诚又挺动了几下，找到一个深入的位置，开始成结。他搂着明楼，吻了一下他的唇，就一口咬破了后颈的腺体，与此同时，略低于体温的液体充满了高热的生殖腔。明楼只觉得眼前一阵空白。  
红酒和雪松的味道揉合在一起合成一种全新的刚柔相济的气息。一种气息，两个人，你中有我，我中有你，再也分不开了。  
阿诚心满意足地蹭了蹭独属于他的明楼，换来一个宠溺的微笑。


End file.
